Red Egg
by mixxi
Summary: Robin is taken, gets his memory wiped and is reborn quite literally. can he find his path again? Whats up with those wings? And more importantly.. Who did this to him? dick grayson as robin .. just because he rocks :P RATED T because i'm paranoid :D and enjoy robin torture to much XD
1. taken

**Hi people ^^**

**This is a new story that I started on. (exams are finally over .. thank god!)**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**and srry for the grammar. I could not get in touch with my beta.**

* * *

**Robin's Pov.**

Dick Grayson ran staggeringly over the rooftops of Gotham. He was being chased by some kind of weird machine. He felt his body ache. His feet were hurting more with each and every step. His breath was rapidly increasing.

He was in trouble. At each moment it could possibly catch up to him and take him captive, but he could not let that happen. So he kept on running, and running. Sometimes jumping over rooftops or grappling through the night sky. He had already been running for the last two days. He was tired and exhausted and wasted all of his weapons trying to destroy this strange machine. It didn't work so he could only keep on running. At least until someone could save him.

He cried out to the batman in agony and terror, but there was no dark knight there to save him.

Where was Bruce? Wally? The rest of the team? Where was the justice league now that he needed them. Tears ran amok on his face. Dick only felt one thing while the machine closed in on him and that was despair.

He didn't dare to look over his shoulder, because he knew it was there and so close by. No matter what it was. It wanted him alive. And while using the last of his strength he started typing rapidly on the keyboard of his computer that was on his wrist.

A last message to his friends, colleagues and his father. While the message he felt something grab him and pull him from the ground lifting him up into the cold night sky. The machine went higher and higher pulling him on board just on time, before conditions were unbearable for humans.

On the inside he lost his conscience immediately.

**The team's Pov:**

A day before Robins capture:

Things had been weird around Mount Justice. Robin already hadn't come over for the last 2 days and the team started to get worried. Especially since the big seven of the justice league were out in space attending to another crisis threatening the earth. That really happened to much.

Wally who was not able to take it anymore decided to try contact Robin's communicator, but all he got was static. So he tried again and again. He even wasted a few hours on it. What to a speedstar was almost an eternity.

The entire team watched Wally trying to contact Robin helplessly. Each and every one of them got more unnerved each second. Until Artemis just stood up and said: 'we should go look for him'. Her eyebrows frowned. 'who knows what could have happened to him'. Zatanna silently nodded. She was worried about Robin even more then she would admit.

Megann clapped in her hands and said: 'please let go! What if something has happened to Robin?' Superboy just grunted and wally was already running towards the Bio-ship.

Kaldur saw how worried they were and that they wanted to go look for Robin, but the Batman would be very angry when they the meta's would enter Gotham City. So he shouted: 'Stop!, you are not going to Gotham!'. 'With all due respect I can understand your eagerness my friends, but I think that only Artemis should go'. 'Batman would be very upset if we went into his city'.

Artemis snorted and said: 'So you are sending me! So that you can escape punishment?'. 'How nice of you, Kaldur!'

'Please do not misunderstand me, but you are no meta like the rest of us'. 'he wouldn't be so angry if you went to his city to look for Robin'.

Wally who had just ran back from the bio-ship just stared angry at Kaldur and said: 'We are all going'. 'Daddybats will forgive us this one time.'

Kaldur saw the truth and determination and truth in Wally's eyes and nodded. They were all going.

They jumped in the Bio-ship and rushed themselves over to Gotham City hoping that they would find Robin.

But as soon as they arrived. They noticed the havoc that was going on in the city. Gotham was in danger and apparently Batman nor Robin where there to save the day. Superboy and Artemis ran in an building that was on fire to save as many people as they could. Miss Martian and Kid Flash stopped some catburglars, while Zatanna and Kaldur stopped a serial rapist from taking his next victim. Nobody said it out loud, but they were all thinking it. If robin wasn't stopping these crimes, then were was he? And so a day went by with them stopping petty crimes and looking for Robin.

After busting a drug cartel Artemis saw Robin running on a couple of rooftops nearby. He was being chased by something and he looked terrible. He typed something on his wrist in pure desperation. When he finished typing the thing grabbed him and lifted him up from the ground and took of to the sky.

Artemis quickly grabbed a couple of arrows, while the team looked at her questioningly. They had not noticed Robin at all. She shot at the thing that had Robin, but the shot just rebounded and she watched while Robin disappeared.

Now the team also saw robin they tried to get him back. But they were to late.

* * *

**... Pov:**

He felt empty. He didn't recall who he was or what he was or even where he was. Everything was dark. His heart, soul and body.

Yet he felt so light as a feather. Probably if he could remember anything. Then he would have known that that feeling wasn't normal, but right now it felt like it was right. Like he should feel.

Slowly he stretched out his arms and felt a hard structure surrounding him. He started banging his fists against it. Fists that were so small that it seemed that they didn't hold any power at all, but he effortlessly hit himself a hole through the structure. And light started flooding in. Scared at first he avoided the light. His hands covering his eyes. But slowly he felt how pleasant the light felt on his skin and he smiled gently. The corners of his mouth just slightly pointing up. He started to break himself out even more.

And then he was out. But as soon as his feet hit the ground he staggered and lost his balance. Surprised he looked at his back only to notice two tiny red wings.

He doesn't know why, but he knows somehow that they should not have been there. That he had changed while being in that scary dark place.

So curious as he was he started to look what it was that had changed him. To his surprise it was an giant red egg.

He squinted his eyes together and asked himself: 'I am a bird?'. 'what kind of bird am I?'

and then he noticed his black with red clothing and said: 'I'm a Robin.' 'I think'... 'No, I am Robin'

Robin knew that he was not who he was before or where he was before. This place was just plain old weird.

He was so not feeling the aster right now. _Aster_ … somehow that word was weird yet very special to him and he would treasure that one simple word. It seemed priceless to him.

* * *

**well this is my story so far ^^**

**I hope you like it **

**please let me know .. yes you know how ... -.-"**

**PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**x**


	2. the league

**Okay folks^^ here is chappie 2 for ya all :P**

**It's a tad short but its late over here XD, but I didn't want to go to sleep without giving you guys a new chapter ^^**

**anyhow enjoy.. and think about that tempting, smexy review button at the button^^**

**it wants to be clicked:P**

* * *

**The league's PoV:**

Another world crisis averted the Justice League thought when they went back to the watchtower celebrating yet another successful prevention. They were saving the world almost daily now and all the members were getting a little bit smug about themselves, even the Batman. Batman grinned as the flash made a superfast dash only to slide on his knees in superspeed and then crashed into the wall. Superman was doing the freaking limbo and so the entire league partied. Since they weren't expecting for a second disaster to happen.

But then it happened.

The alarms started to blare and the entire watchtower went black, except for the light that came from the computer.

Slowly words started to form on the screen. Letter by letter it appeared agonizingly slow and the words that appeared were truly horrifying.

Black Canary started reading them out loud. Her voice more staggeringly and unsteady as she kept on reading.

_To the Justice League, the team and to Batman._

_I am sorry to say that this is probably the last thing you will hear from me. I have been chased for 3 days now. I had no food, water or rest._

_Soon it will catch up to me. All of my tactics and weapons were rendered useless against it and honestly I don't even know how I should describe this monstrous thing that is chasing me._

_I want you to know that I love you all and that I cherish you. It is not your fault that this happened._

_I am sorry I won't be coming home this time. _

_Do not come after me! Its a suicide mission and I don't want you killed over me. By the time you read this I might even not exist anymore._

_Sorry for this short messages and I wish I could tell everybody a personal goodbye, but I am out of time._

_I am so sorry that I won't be there anymore for you guys. So please forget about me,_

_Robin._

The Justice league was overcome with a dreadful feeling as they read the message. They all knew that Robin would only sent something like that when he was in utter despair and completely cornered. They stood there defeated while they were still wearing party heads.

And then the Young Justice team called.

* * *

and now for that tempting, smexy button^^

It wants to be clicked

Yes I am talking about the sexy button Review^^

click it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for neglecting this story for a bit:P I'm working on a couple of costumes for fairs and cons**

**If its a comfort:P one of the costumes is gonna be Harley Quinn :D (I just love her :P)**

* * *

**Robins PoV:**

Robin sat in the room with the red egg for quite a while.. he investigated his surroundings only to find that there were no exits.. then he practiced moving his wings a bit and then he went back to mumbling..: 'I am Robin.. Robin.. Robin'.

It was the one thing he was certain off, until he heard that voice. It was a cold and harsh metallic kind of voice. The voice said in a cold sneering tone: 'You are no Robin, boy!''You are a gift from heaven, but you have fallen from the light!'. For a second the voice seemed to stagger for a bit, but it continued then quite strongly. 'And you must return to us!'

'You are an fallen angel who decided to side with the darkness, the devils''But at this point you will return to us! You will come back to the light! The place that humans call heaven!'

Robin put his hands over his ears, since even without memory he knew he should not listen to this.

But the cold metallic voice kept on talking and talking.. for hours and hours, until hours turned to days, days to weeks and weeks to years.

Robin truly would fall at this rate, since his hands could not block the voice from reaching his already weak mind.

* * *

**The league's pov**

Each and every hero had returned to their own city's after searching over each inch of the world. After the young justice league had called they still could not find any links to where Robin was taken or by whom.

Batman had seemed more defeated each and every time a JLA member decided to give up on looking .. after a couple of months he looked like a fallen hero.

The justice league had all cherished each and every partner/ sidekick. But Robin had been the first and had conquered a special place in all their hearts. But they all knew that he was the one that melted Bruce's heart

They would always remember the first time they met him and how he melted their hearts. The fact that he seemed to be gone was excruciatingly horrifying for them. They searched wide and far, yet never discovered a single clue.

Every trace of Robin seemed to be wiped of the planet.

And they just could not keep on looking. They just could not afford to.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

and now for that tempting, smexy button^^

It wants to be clicked

Yes I am talking about the sexy button Review^^

click it ^^


	4. The FALL

**Hello and sorry for the long wait.. busy with school and all.. but thats over now .. since I failed my exams.. and instead of being depressed and all.. I decided to read all your reviews again:) **

**They gave me so much power :) that I immediatly had to start typing again :)**

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter:P**

**and please do press that smexy review button at the bottom :) **

**It gives me the strength to keep on typing.**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Two years after Robin was captured and turned.**

**Robin's PoV:**

It was maddening. The voice that kept whispering and the same boring walls that were crawling in on him. He knew he was Robin, but the voice said differently. The voice had to be right though. The voice was always all knowing, even though sometimes it acted like all this was a big joke. The voice never quieted down and would keep talking even as he tried to sleep. Even though he hardly still needed sleep. He was slowly changing in the time that he spent in this cage. His biorhythm had changed. Food and sleep were almost not needed. His wings had grown a bit and had slowly turned black in time.

He knew that he was not human, but he didn't know who or what he was. He only knew that all this was the fault of the seven demigods that were on this world. The so called Justice League. The voice had told him of them. His head and heart bled at the thought of them, but he knew that he would probably never get his revenge.

The red egg also slowly had changed black over time. It had turned colors together with him. This was his home and always would be. Even though he didn't like or loved this place. It was his fortress of solitude. …. Fortress of solitude… it was like those words meant something to him… something he didn't remember… he shrugged it off. It could not be of any importance or the voice would have told him about it. The voice told him everything that he needed to know.

Then he heard the voice again.. it was arguing with itself? But why would it argue with itself? The voice was a god.. it knew everything. And the boy sat there with his eyes wide open in astonishment of what was happening. Because it was finally something new.

And then the voice said: 'I am bored… I want you to … do something amusing for me..'

The boy blinked with his eyes rapidly.. he had to think of something.. if he was an angel like the voice had said.. then he had to entertain his god.. but in this blank space there was nothing he could do… he looked around him and said with a raspy voice: 'what do you want me to do?' It was clear his voice hadn't been used for a long time. And the voice responded..

'Fall for me'

At which a hole in the floor formed and the boy fell.

The boy not knowing what to do to stop his fall started to try and use his wings.. but it had no effect.. they were too small.. and he fall down at an incredible speed. He could still hear the voice laughing while he was plunging towards the earth.

All the boys senses were heightened during his fall due to the adrenalin that shot through his blood. And in a just a second he read a sign that said: 'The Daily Planet'. And in that flash he shouted out on in instinct: 'SUPERMAN HELP!'.

And just before the boy slammed into road something incredibly fast red and blue nicked him out of the sky.

It was the man of steel himself… SUPERMAN!

The boy and the man of steel locked eyes. Both seeing something differently. One saw fear, despair and hate and the other one saw hope, love and a miracle.

Superman opened his mouth and stuttered: 'Robin.. you are alive' and before the boy could react Superman started hugging him.

"Robin" was astonished by what had happened.. and he was also angry. How dared this demigod call him Robin while he was not Robin. So he started to resist the hug while sputtering: 'I am not … Robin!'.

It was the first time he himself had said out loud that he was not Robin.. Normally it was only the voice that said that. And inside his heart he felt something break.. only to be molded into something colder and more harsh.

Superman looked at the boy that he used to call his nephew and knew that he indeed was not Robin anymore. Well he was at least not Robin at that moment. It was like he had a wild bird in his arms that wanted to escape using any means necessary and it did.

Robin sick and tired of the hug had kicked the man of steel with an unforeseen force. The unprepared man of steel was shocked by the kick and instinctively had lead the boy go.

"Robin" fell ungracefully on the road below him and tried to stand on his legs. Unbalanced as baby deer he managed to stand and at the moment he was standing he started to look around him to take in all these new things. Things he did no longer remember.

And while he did this he was listening to something that only he could hear.

The Voice.

And as he was looking around him and taking baby steps into the world unknown to him. Superman called the league.. with the message that he had found their long lost child.

And while he called them he looked up into the sky at where Robin could possibly have fallen from. But there was nothing there.. absolutely nothing.. except for a beautiful blue sky.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Okay please press that really hot smexy steamy button below!**

**It will give me the strength to type on!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**x**


End file.
